


Spring Rolls and Adoption

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Brief Mention of Past Child Abuse, Derek's a deputy, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, like super brief, they text about dinner plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's no good very bad day ended up leading to the best thing to ever happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Rolls and Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a cute little funny fic about them making dinner plans via text and then it got out of hand a lil bit but it has a happy ending!  
> the child abuse mention is super brief and related to a work case Derek dealt with. 
> 
> as usual, no beta so please let me know if you find any mistakes!

It was Derek’s turn to make dinner but he’d just gotten off a 12-hour shift and he was tired. He figured he’d just make something quick and hopefully that was ok with Stiles.

He got in his car, quickly shooting Stiles a text.

_Derek: What do you want for dinner babe?_

He threw his phone on the passenger seat before heading to the grocery store. They were out of food at home so not only did he have to make dinner but he had to do the shopping for it too.

Once he got there, he grabbed his phone, checking to see what Stiles said.

_Stiles: Pancakes!_

Derek rolled his eyes before texting back.

_Derek: No. First off, that’s a breakfast food. Secondly, we had those for breakfast yesterday._

Stiles texted back almost immediately.

_Stiles: Alright fine. Soup._

_Derek: Nope. You literally always complain when you eat soup because you’re hungry 10 minutes later._

Derek already had a headache and this was only going to make it worse. He figured they’d just get take-out.

_Derek: Chinese food from that one place you like so much?_

_Stiles: YES! YES YES YES!_

Derek let out a sigh of relief. He put his seatbelt back on, getting ready to drive over there.

_Derek: Spring rolls?_

_Stiles: YUP_

_Derek: Okay and chicken type?_

_Stiles: YES CHICKEN_

Derek found himself rolling his eyes again. His boyfriend was easily excitable the minute you mention food.

_Derek: Babe... What kind of chicken?_

_Stiles: That one chicken in that one sauce!!!! You know the one!!!!!_

Derek did not know the one.

_Derek: No I don’t know what “that one sauce is.” Want your usual- sweet and sour?_

_Stiles: YES! That’s the one! Now stop texting and go get me that food!_

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, willing his headache to go away. He drove over to their usual restaurant, placing his order and sitting on one of the chairs in the entrance while he waited.

Derek really hoped Stiles was using this time to clean up the house. It was a huge mess thanks to the impromptu pack night they had last night and they didn’t get a chance to clean.

Derek had to be in work at 6am and he only planned on working till 2pm but John was short-staffed and Derek still has trouble saying no to him when he’s not only his boss but also his father-in-law.

Before he knew it, half an hour had passed and his food was ready. He gave the hostess a grateful smile, leaving an unnecessarily large tip as he paid before grabbing the bags and heading back to his car.

He got home, slowly making his way to the front door. He could hear Lucy, their puppy, barking and scratching at the door. She must have seen and heard Derek’s car pull into the driveway.

He opened the door, immediately placing the bags on the dresser that was right next to the door before Lucy was launching up into his arms.

“Hi sweet girl. I missed you,” Derek said in a sweet, tired voice as he scratched behind her ear.

She barked at him a few more times before he put her down. He grabbed the bags, taking them into the kitchen.

Much to his surprise, the entire house was clean. The kitchen was spotless and the house smelled really clean and fresh.

“Stiles, dinner’s here!” Derek called out.

Stiles was somewhere upstairs and hopefully he heard him. Derek was scooping out the food onto their plates when Stiles came bounding down the stairs. He immediately cozied up to Derek, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Hi hubby. Thanks for getting dinner. But after dad asked you to work till 6, you could have asked me to make something.”

“Yeah but it was my night. And you had to make extra yesterday when everyone showed up,” Derek said while evenly splitting up the spring rolls between their plates.

“C’mon babe. Let’s take these in the living room. We’ll watch tv while we eat,” Stiles said.

They only watched tv while eating dinner when one of them was having a bad day.

“What- how did you know?”

“I may not be a werewolf but I don’t need to be one to know you’re stinking up the house with tired and sad emotions. What’s up babe?”

“Nothing. It was just a long day, especially after staying up later than planned last night. And then there was a case with abusive parents and the girl was only 2 years olds and she looked so heartbroken when we had to take her away from her parents. So that put a damper on my mood. Stuff like that is just hard to shake, that’s all.”

Stiles never knew what to say in these situations. He couldn’t say it would be ok, because it wouldn’t. A little girl would be put in the foster system because two assholes were shit parents and hurt their little girl. And that stuff is hard to shake. Once you see it, it really sticks in your mind.

They sat on the couch and grabbed their plates, digging into their food while it was still hot.

After eating, Derek went up and changed out of his uniform and into his well-loved sweatpants. He got back on the couch, this time, lying down and placing his head in Stiles’ lap. He turned his head towards the tv so he could keep watching Friends. He felt Stiles’ hand start to run through his hair and immediately relaxed.

Derek didn’t remember falling asleep but an hour later, Stiles was slowly shaking him awake, guiding him upstairs so he could sleep in their comfortable bed.

A week later, Derek came home to find Stiles baking up a storm in the kitchen.

“Stiles, you only bake this much when you have something to apologize for. What’d you do this time?”

“Actually, these aren’t apology brownies. These are ‘I have super fantastic news’ brownies.”

Derek sat down at the kitchen table, eyeing his husband as Stiles put a few of them on a plate and poured out a glass of milk. Derek ate his brownies while Stiles stared at him intently.

“Alright. Spill. What is it Stiles?”

“Okay so you know how you couldn’t stop thinking about that little girl Natasha- from the case last week?”

“Yeah…”

“And you know how we’ve already been approved from the adoption agency and we were just waiting for a call.”

“Yeah…”

Derek had a feeling he knew where this was going but he didn’t want to get his hopes up too much.

“So I pulled some strings. Turns out having a dad as the sheriff and a husband as a deputy makes for some good influential power. I talked to Child Protective Services and they were having trouble finding a foster house for her. So if we go over to the agency tomorrow morning and sign some papers, she’s officially all ours. If you want her.”

Stiles had a huge grin on his face and tears brimming in his eyes. Derek felt his heart stop. They’d been on that list for ages and they were almost starting to give up hope a little bit.

Derek felt a tear slip from his eye before jumping up to hug Stiles. He held his husband close, both of them crying.

“She’s ours?”

“Yeah. I hope that’s ok. But you just couldn’t stop talking about how sad she looked and now she has a home. And two pretty cool guys as her dads.”

Derek enthusiastically nodded his head before kissing Stiles. He had so much love for his husband and he didn’t even know how to express it enough.

The next morning, they went back to Natasha’s house, picking up a few toys and looking around to get an idea of what stuff she’d need and want. While Stiles looked around, Derek sent out a text to the rest of the pack, giving them a huge shopping list and a 3-hour time frame to get it all bought and assembled. Natasha would use the bed in the small guest room but she needed more age-appropriate toys and furniture.

A few hours later, the paperwork was done and she was officially theirs. They sat at a table in a room, waiting for the social worker to bring her in. The doors opened and in walked a small little girl.

She looked around, wondering why she was there. Derek made eye contact with her and her eyes immediately lit up.

“Mr. Police Man Derek!” she practically yelled, running up to Derek.

Derek knelt down, opening his arms as she ran into them.

“Are you here to save me again?”

Derek felt himself choke up again.

“Yeah I am sweetheart. I’m here to save you again.”

The surprised look on Stiles’ face when he walked upstairs and saw a brand new room for their new little girl was totally worth it.

And Derek went to bed that night with their daughter sleeping between them. She refused to leave their side but that was okay with them. Derek would miss the spontaneity of his and Stiles’ relationship as a young, married couple, but he was so ready for this next chapter of their lives, as dads.

He wrapped one arm around Natasha before closing his eyes, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
